Obediencia perfecta
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde el miedo puede robarle la ilusión?
1. Vas a casarte

Disclaimer: Los detalles, trama original y personajes de "Candy Candy" son propiedad intelectual de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi… nadie me ha reclamado, yo supongo que está bien así.

* * *

**Malformación de Chiari**

¿Hasta dónde el miedo puede robarle la ilusión?

* * *

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física o psicológica, insinuaciones de índole sexual en determinado momento y algo de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Este fic surgió a raíz de otro (El honor de un caballero), cuando buscaba el capítulo de la charla entre el Duque y Candy respecto a Terry, vi a esta chica, Luisa y dije… ¿Por qué no?_

_Sinceramente creo que todas (bueno, y todos también, por si hay algún caballero leyendo) estaremos de acuerdo en que quedaron muchísimos cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo el coma diabético de Elisa al saber que el tío abuelo era el mismo "vagabundo" que pretendía junto con Candy "robar" la fortuna de la familia, pero es para otra historia, hoy decidí hacer algo de Neal más profundo y real de lo que hay… que bueno, tampoco es que haya mucho de este muchacho._

_Como lo advertí, no es un fic para toda la familia aunque en sus orígenes la historia de Candy Candy pretendiera que si, si bien tampoco es una obra malsana y aberrante, solo que no quiero herir sensibilidades sorpresivamente._

* * *

**Vas a casarte**

Como toda madre amorosa no podía evitar mirar con preocupación la forma en la que las horas sin clientes su hija las pasaba contemplando el acontecer de la ciudad desde la ventana, simulando limpiar las mesas, arreglando las flores y las sillas, pero el paño giraba en cien círculos antes de moverse de lugar.

— ¿Qué hace esa niña? —preguntaba su padre bajando la mercancía comprada en el mercado.

—Mira a los paseantes. —respondía la señora con amargura disfrazada.

—Pobrecilla, comprende que es un verdadero castigo haberse sabido rica y a punto de graduarse como dama y ahora verse anclada en un comedor familiar limpiando mesas de quienes en otros días trabajaran para ella.

—Seguramente…

El padre hacía mucho que no retaba a su esposa por los constantes reproches de su ruina económica, bien se sabía que no había más culpable que él mismo y su afición al juego, de la que aún no se deslindaba completamente, más su mujer habiendo sufrido de mala manera la debilidad de su carácter, se procuraba por su propia administración la repartición adecuada de dinero para rentas, proveedores y gastos de la vida mundana. La mujer desvió la mirada no soportando ver la desgracia de su hija, que aún después de varios años seguía asolando su ánimo.

—Aún le queda el joven jefe de estación.— murmuraba el padre queriendo sonar reconciliador.

—No puedo entretenerme más. — manifestó la madre consultando su reloj de bolsillo y cotejándolo con el del comedor.

—Está a punto de sonar la campana del medio día, la mayoría de los trabajadores tienen hora del almuerzo.

Y adoptando un aire solemne, como conviene a una mujer educada en la nobleza, que aún teniendo a su cargo un modesto trabajo, no permitiría jamás a la negligencia y holgazanería apoderarse de su día, se alejó hacia la cocina dejando a su marido y la horrorosa propuesta de matrimonio que tanto ella como su hija evadían cada que podían.

Ya daban las tres, el almuerzo había terminado pero las rondas de comida sucedían unas a otras con la llegada de tres navíos de pasajeros en los puertos muy cerca de ahí. El silbido prolongado de los barcos inundaba el ambiente apocando por poco el chocar de ollas y hervores.

Los pasajeros solitarios comían en la barra, los grupos de hombres al fondo del lado izquierdo donde sus comentarios vulgares, así como sus alientos alcohólicos no perturbaran a las familias que ocupaban la derecha, donde el sol iluminaba mejor y las ventanas tenían vista al mar. La joven hija, que en unos meses cumpliría los veinte años de vida, daba rápidos pasos solo en las mesas familiares, la barra estaba a cargo de su madre, su padre con los hombres, ella preferiría morir que volver a poner un pie en esa sección. Bajaba una charola con filete asado, ensalada de legumbres, patatas y judías cuando una voz a su espalda le causó tal impresión que su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, su rostro palideció, de no ser porque la mesa estaba cerca y pudo apoyarse en ella, se habría desvanecido.

—Buenas tardes, Luisa.

—Eliza…

La joven camarera pegó la charola vacía contra su pecho.

—Bu… buenas tardes, señorita Leagan…— se corrigió apenada sabiendo su posición muy por debajo de la heredera. Incluso agachó la cabeza.

—No seas tonta Luisa, soy yo, Eliza.

—Lo sé… es solo que…

—Disculpa por no avisarte que venía, ha sido una total grosería, en realidad ha sido muy difícil encontrarte ¡En todos estos años no tuve ni una sola dirección para escribirte! ¡Ni siquiera pude despedirme!

La morena estaba exaltada, el entrecejo fruncido, los puños apretados, la boca tensa, a Luisa mucho le recordó los momentos en que Candy salía triunfante dejando todo plan saboteado. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

—No tuve oportunidad, tu aislamiento… no me permitieron…

—Olvídalo. ¿Podemos salir?

Supo enseguida la joven que era por el ambiente coloquial de gente obrera, no se sintió ofendida, más bien comprendió el sentimiento de repudio porque ella misma venía sintiéndolo aún tras tantos años.

—Solo debo avisar a mi mamá…

—Espero afuera en el auto.

Apenas la señorita Leagan hubo girado sobre sus talones, Luisa corrió a toda prisa a la cocina, se despojó del delantal y por tres minutos se encerró en el cuarto de baño tratando de acomodar su cabello. Informar a su madre fue lo último que hizo pese a los reproches de su padre sobre la cantidad de clientes que aún quedaban.

.

—Ni un solo comentario Neal. Comprendo perfectamente lo que pudiera pensarse de los harapos de una camarera, pero no olvides primordialmente porqué estamos aquí.

Neal emitió algo como un asentimiento, pero realmente no le importaba, se quedó mirando el puerto a través del cristal del auto. Pocos minutos después, el chofer ayudaba a la joven a subir al auto.

El vestido era corriente, no feo, pero si era de tela barata, con pocos adornos, y de joyas solo tenía unos pequeños pendientes.

Saludó, aunque en el interior solo estaban Eliza y Neal.

—Sácanos de este lugar.— dijo la joven aristócrata omitiendo justo a tiempo la palabra "horrible" que estaba por poner entre "este" y "lugar". El auto encendió su motor y Eliza empezó a desplegar la inusual amabilidad que guardaba celosamente para ocasiones especiales, como esa, por ejemplo.

—Tanto tiempo, Luisa ¿Cómo lo has pasado? Seguramente terrible, la hermana Margaret me contó lo que sucedió cuando terminó mi aislamiento, ya te imaginarás cómo me sentí yo…

Tomó las manos de Luisa entre las suyas armándose de valor para resistir al contacto áspero y descuidado que en otra persona le habría hecho rehuir enseguida. La verdad respecto a ese hecho era un poco más simple y no tan alabadora, Eliza simplemente se había molestado, pero no le preocupó demasiado, en ese entonces se le figuró que Luisa ya no tenía nada para ofrecerle a los Leagan, y no fue sino hasta hacía unos meses cuando se celebró la boda de Archie, que pensó muy seriamente en el destino de la familia. La sangre de los Andrew estaba diluida, contaminada con la de huérfanas del hogar de Pony, y ante tal aberración solo pudo compartir el dolor de la anciana tía abuela Elroy, ya que la decisión estaba tomada, el patriarca de la familia daba su consentimiento y le restaba importancia como si de cualquier insignificancia se tratara.

Pero no así para ella, estaba harta, completamente abatida por su propia impotencia, por la inferioridad social de los Leagan, y la situación no podía permanecer así ¿Qué era lo que faltaba entonces? ¿Cuál era la sutil diferencia entre un Andrew y un Leagan?

Ella ya la tenía resuelta.

Nunca más un Andrew sería más importante, regresarían a ser inferiores, y no por ella, sino por su propia elección de aceptar basuras en su sangre.

—Me da mucho gusto encontrarte, Luisa, pero no solo por mi.

Eliza se inclinó para susurrarle unas palabras, aunque no tenía realmente mucho sentido porque habló lo suficientemente alto como para que Neal escuchar, y supiera que era el momento de hacer su parte del plan.

—Neal también está muy feliz… no tienes idea de cómo sufrió cuando te marchaste.

A la joven camarera se le subieron los colores al rostro no pudiendo evitar mirar al muchacho que estaba detrás de su amiga mirándola.

— ¿Verdad Neal?

Neal por toda respuesta se acomodó en asiento para mirarla sacando de entre su ropa una caja negra de terciopelo que casi ocasionó un desmayo en Luisa.

— ¡Neal!— chilló Eliza molesta, no debía sacar eso aún, solo tenía que decir algo romántico, el anillo se lo daría hasta que estuvieran en el parque de la casa de verano de los Andrew que la tía abuela le había prestado para tales propósitos, cuando Luisa estuviera arreglada con un vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión, durante la fiesta que ella organizaría por el feliz reencuentro con su amiga.

—Luisa, no quiero volver a perderte, así que antes de que cualquier otra cosa suceda, necesito saber si quisieras casarte conmigo…

Neal había sido tajante, distante del momento soñado que había imaginado Eliza, y ella habría estallado en gritos de furia de no ser porque el objetivo estaba logrado, Luisa la había soltado a ella para tomar a Neal y con lágrimas en los ojos hacía saber su afirmativa respuesta.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Creo que este será mi fic favorito de Candy -de los que he escrito yo- espero que también sea de ustedes. Por si no recuerdan a Luisa… pues es una niña de San Pablo, a ella le informan que su padre quebró el mismo día que Candy decide dejar la escuela… eh, no me acuerdo el número de capítulo, lo siento._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	2. Vas a vivir con los Leagan

**Vas a vivir con los Leagan**

Neal apartó con la mano al sastre para anudarse el moño de la corbata él mismo. Eso era algo que sabía hacer muy bien, había practicado mucho, siendo ese su mayor momento de arreglo personal fuera del baño, pero aún así, tampoco demoraba tanto. Ningún hombre lo hacía, excepto Archie, pero Archie era la excepción a toda regla masculina. Su mal humor iba en aumento, la tensión en sus dedos se notaba por las puntas enrojecidos de un pellizco permanente sobre la tela, la quijada empezaba a dolerle por mantenerla cerrada a la fuerza. El olor de su propia colonia le picaba la nariz.

— ¿Neal?

—Pasa.

Era Eliza, aún llamaba solo porque él era hombre y había cierta línea que no se podía pasar aún entre familiares. Ella entró. De veinticinco años, uno mayor que él, se había vuelto una mujer de curiosa belleza, fría pese a su tono cálido de piel, imponente de presencia, entraba a los salones y todos giraban a verla, cuidaban sus palabras al dirigirse a su persona. Simplemente cargaba bastante bien con el apellido Leagan, hasta podía pasar por una Ardley… si solo fuera rubia, ya habría conquistado a todo el círculo público. Detalles menores.

— ¿Listo?

—Casi. Esta estúpida corbata no se deja anudar.

—Deja que yo lo haga.

Se acercó a él sin luchar contra los pliegues de la larga y elegante falta. Los vestidos de inmensas telas eran como una parte de ella. Una extensión de su cuerpo natural. A lo único que se había resistido eran a los corsés, en una declaración apoyada por su madre, eran mero pretexto para apretujar las carnes de las mujeres golosas. Para ella solamente ensaladas y frutas, yoghurt desnatado, nada de leche ni pan de ningún tipo, únicamente carnes blancas sin piel. Ayuno el lunes y el jueves. Así mantenía esbelta la figura.

El nudo estuvo listo en un par de hábiles movimientos. Eliza se quitó los guantes para pasar los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello para acomodarlo, la gomina que había usado para echarlo hacia atrás no la había distribuido parejo.

—Búscame una toalla para quitarme esto de los dedos.— se quejó una vez que estuvo satisfecha con el arreglo de su hermano.

—Vamos vine de tiempo ¿No?

—Sí. Luisa y su madre aún no terminan, iré a verlas en un rato, pero tú tienes que estar primero en la iglesia.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

— ¡Quita esa cara, Neal! Esto es por el bien de la familia.

—Eso ya lo repetiste muchas veces y yo en ningún momento he dicho que no lo haré.

—Los Ardley ha caído en desgracia, es momento de que los Leagan tengan el lugar que merecen y tú te harás cargo de ello. Confío en ti. Neal.

Él se encogió de hombros y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Eliza le abrazó.

—Ahora, recuerda que este es el día más importante de mi vida. Procura que Luisa sea un poquito feliz.

Luego de palmearle un hombro, volvió a salir de la habitación dejándolo solo entre las paredes blancas que conformaban el vestidor de su habitación. Ya no estaría ahí, irían a un viaje en el mediterráneo europeo como luna de miel y después…

Movió la cabeza y se llevó la mano al mentón en un gesto meditabundo.

¿Qué sería después?

Tenía que contactar a un agente de bienes raíces, una bonita propiedad tal vez en nueva York. Estaban de moda los llamados "Pisos" en grandes edificios desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Cerca de las oficinas sucursal de los Ardely, pediría su traslado en la empresa para allá, le quedaría cerca, y también estarían cerca de las tiendas de moda, perfecto para que Luisa pudiera pasearse, hacer algunas amigas tal vez.

Sí, sonaba a un buen plan, le gustaba la ciudad, más que la villa principal tan campirana que a veces lo llega a aburrir.

.

El camino de flores blancas se extendía desde la reja principal hasta el gran portón de la iglesia. Eliza se había rehusado a usar la capilla de los Ardley, decía que era demasiado pequeña, demasiado privada y lo que ella quería era a los reporteros de todos los periódicos y fotografías en cada una de las planas principales de la sección de espectáculos y sociedad, de América, Inglaterra y de donde fuera.

Neal Legan contraería matrimonio con Luisa Sophia Wedgewoodn, heredera del título paterno de Vizconde de Stansgate. Neal Leagan, Vizconde de Stansgate. La joven dama sonrio al mirar a su hermano aparecer por la puerta con el elegante traje que había escogido para él, para ese día en que finalmente dejarían de estar a la sombra de una familia decadente como los Ardley, con su sangre sucia, infectada por huérfanas de Pony. No más ser al familia secundaria, Neal tendría un título propio al cual aferrarse, con el cual llenar el vacío que dejaba el apellido, y Luisa necesitaba dinero ¿No acaso todos salían ganando?

El novio se paró ante el altar, los invitados miraban y murmuraban entre ellos, las luces de las cámaras ya habían empezado, pero sería solo hasta la aparición de la novia cuando se desataría la exaltación. Así que por ello había escogido personalmente el vestido, de manga larga, entallado a la cintura. Debió ponerle un corsé para disimular el peso extra que había ganado con los años y la mala vida que había tenido. Guantes de encaje para ocultar sus manos arruinadas por el trabajo de mesera. Invirtieron mucho en el cabello, desde que se comprometió con Neal, la había llevado a costosos salones para que lo lavaran y trataran de suavizarlo, de quitarle la textura gruesa y opaca que había adquirido. Para blanquear los dientes algodones empapados en ácido clorhídrico.

Tenían que corregir varias cosas más, borrar de ella todo rastro de esa horrible vida en ese pueblo pesquero de mala muerte. Que quedara solo una dama bella, la que pudo ser si no fuera por el ebrio apostador de su padre.

Quizás algún reportero daría con la noticia, pero estaba cubierta ¿No? Era un buen guión de drama, el caballero galante que buscó por todos lados al amor de su vida y la rescató de la miseria. Al público le gustaban esas historias, las de las princesas desaparecidas y reencontradas, por eso seguían buscando a la gran duquesa Anastasia Nikolaevna de Rusia.

La familia de Luisa era antigua, sangre de nobles por generaciones, no le preocupaba de sobremanera un poco de drama en su vida como mesera.

Se inicio la música con el órgano en la gran iglesia de Chicago, los flashes estallaron con excitación y todos se pusieron d e pie para recibir a la novia que aparecía con el vestido más caro que pudo mandar traer de Paris, exclusivamente para ella, realizado en seda de organza con una falda de ondas en cascada, que ocultaba otra ceñida a las caderas, terminada en capa, los cristales salpicaban la tela y con los flashes se daban a notar con esmero.

—Luisa, te ves perfecta.— dijo con sinceridad siendo ella quien la recibió para entregarla a su hermano.

—Oh, Eliza, te debo la felicidad de mi vida, nunca podré pagartelo.

Eliza sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo.

—No digas tonterías, ya lo estás haciendo…

La besó en ambas mejillas y pasó su mano a Neal, juntos llegaron hasta el altar.

.

El banquete no tuvo escatimo en gastos, la tía abuela Elroy consiguió que Albert aprobara un presupuesto casi absurdo para sumar a lo predestinado por parte de los señores Leagan y del propio Neal para costear todos los gastos que surgieron d ellos caprichos de Eliza.

En un momento dado, y a la indicación de su hermana, Neal tomó la mano de Luisa y la hizo ponerse de pie.

—Debemos tomar el tren para llegar a tiempo al abordaje del barco. Cambia tu vestido por algo más cómodo, no tardes.

Luisa no discutió, rápidamente, como si su vida fuera a depender de ello, corrió escaleras arriba de la gran mansión Leagan, hasta la habitación que le habían destinado para permanecer en el tiempo previo a la boda. Ya había una sirvienta ahí que le ayudo a retirarse el precioso vestido, el tocado, el velo y ponerse otro de un color igualmente blanco pero más ligero en los vuelos de falda.

.

— ¿Ya se fue a cambiar?

—Hace unos minutos.

—Bien, tienes dos meses para hacer que no se arrepienta ¿Entendido?

— ¿Y crees que lo va a hacer? Su padre no tiene ni en donde caerse muerto.

Eliza negó con la cabeza.

—Con esas absurdas leyes nuevas, ella puede divorciarse de ti y pedir dinero para manutención.

Neal resopló.

—Entiendo. Ahora, nos mantendremos en contacto tal como quieres, pero me gustaría que unos días antes de nuestro regreso, consigas a un agente de vienes raíces.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó escandalizada Eliza.

—Pues para ver lo de nuestra casa.

— ¡No seas absurdo! ¡Se quedarán aquí! ¡En la villa! ¡¿Adónde pretender irte?!

Neal retrocedió unos pasos.

—Cálmate hermana.— suplicó aprovechando una cortina para que nadie los viera.

—Vas a quedarte aquí, aquí estoy yo, aquí puedo ayudarte ¿Qué piensas hacer estando solo? Soy yo la que te ayuda con los negocios, soy yo la que te mantiene seguro ¿No? No estás listo para vivir por tu cuenta, además, alguien tiene que estar siempre con Luisa ¿No? Para que no se deje influenciar ¿Que tal si no estoy yo y se encuentra con Annie o Candy? No nos arriesgaremos ¿Entiendes?

Neal tragó saliva, ya podía degustar el aire urbano en su mente, la sensación del piso en las alturas, encima de todos, las nevadas llenas de luces, tiendas con aire moderno… Y de pronto todo desapareció.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:O ¿Ahora entienden el plan de Eliza?_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. Vas a trabajar en Chicago

**Vas a trabajar en Chicago**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía un poco cansado, su brazo derecho, que había quedado fuera de las sábanas, lo sentía un poco entumido, pero no tanto como el izquierdo que había quedado bajo el peso de Luisa. Parpadeó un par de veces, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz matinal pronto pudieron definir el cuerpo de su ahora esposa a su lado.

Como toda pareja, dormían en la misma cama, cada uno tenía un lado asignado, para él, el derecho con vista a la ventana, para ella el izquierdo. Luisa se quedaba dormida más rápido, a veces él estaba hasta una hora más leyendo. Pero en algún punto, ella empezaba a invadir su espacio y se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. él tenía el sueño ligero, así que cuando el cabello empezaba apicare la nariz, no era como si realmente pudiera hacer algo más que buscar la posición menos incómoda para sobrellevar el resto de la noche.

Él siempre había dormido solo, y no podía terminar de acostumbrarse al movimiento adicional que generaba otra persona en el mismo espacio. ¡Ni siquiera podía acostumbrarse a presentarla como su esposa! A caminar dejando que ella se enganchara a su brazo, a abrirle puertas y sillas para dejarla pasar…

Pensó una manera para soltarse y recuperar movilidad sin despertarla, aún era demasiado temprano para cualquier cosa, el profundo y poderoso ruido de la proa del barco le hizo sobresaltarse, odiaba eso, pero solo podía significar una única cosa, que habían finalmente llegado a América, sería cuestión de una o dos horas para toca puerto.

Sin embargo, aún con su brusco movimiento y el ruido, ella no se despertó.

—Supongo que si vives junto al puerto llega un momento en que no importa.— se dijo finalmente libre, tratando de hacer girar su muñeca para que reaccionara.

Salió de la cama alcanzando su bata para cubrirse pese a que conservaba aún la ropa de dormir. El momento bochornoso de la consumación del matrimonio lo habían librado de la mejor manera, y sus nervios se apaciguaron cuando le fue confirmado que Luisa no tenía ningún referente para hacer comparativas.

Su rostro enrojeció completamente solo de recordar el momento, así que fue a encerrarse al baño para afeitarse la minúscula barba que había crecido en 24 horas.

Él tampoco tenía experiencia previa, Eliza se lo había prohibido terminantemente durante toda su soltería, la idea de un hijo bastardo la horrorizaba de sobremanera, así que debió transcurrir su juventud con novias a las que apenas podía tomar de la mano sin que su hermana montara una escena.

Pero ahí estaban, dos meses después y sin asomo de algún conflicto. Luisa no paraba de decir lo feliz que era, así que ahí tenía una gran victoria, dijera lo que le dijera a Eliza, él había podido cumplir.

Asintió mirando satisfecho su rostro en el espejo del baño. Tomaría una ducha rápida, se vestiría y saldría para alcanzar a dos compañeros de viaje con los que había podido establecer algún tipo de relación para no morir de pánico al no saber qué hacer para rellenar los espacios que se conformaban entre el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena, la merienda y el lecho marital.

En Europa siempre estaban los paseos, ella no había conocido mucho cuando fue rica, así que cualquier cosa que él le enseñara estaba bien. Un poco de turismo, eso rellenaba todo, pero en trasatlántico ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿Sentarse uno frente al otro sin decir nada porque no tenían ni un solo tema en común?

Su compañeros eran también matrimonios jóvenes, uno de ellos ya tenía un bebé, y las tres esposas se reunían para hablar de sus cosas y encandilarse con el bebé.

Muy para sus adentros agradeció finalmente haber llegado, se incorporaría al trabajo y esos espacios muertos los rellenaría Eliza, ella sin duda sabría qué hacer.

Anudaba el corbatín justo cuando escuchó a Luisa levantarse.

—Buenos días.— dijo mirando de soslayo, pero rápidamente dirigiendo la vista a otro punto para no mirar el camisón desacomodado que dejaba ver mucho menos de lo que ya había visto durante la noche de bodas, pero poco más de lo que debiera verse en una mujer respetable.

¿A qué iba todo eso si ya era su esposa? Podía en ese preciso momento pedirle que simplemente se lo quitara y ella lo haría, no estaba cometiendo falta alguna, pero por alguna razón aún le turbaba.

—Buenos días, querido.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Ella a veces hablaba como su madre, como se dirigía a su padre, con una devoción que demandaba la misma atención y no permitía contradicciones. Obediente como se le había indicado en casa que lo hiciera, se acercó hasta ella y besó su frente posando la mano en el cabello recogido en una trenza mal hecha.

—Hemos llegado a América.

—Será mejor que entonces yo también me cambie ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

Neal bajó la mirada incapaz por completo de decir que lo intentó en cuanto salió de bañarse pero ella parecía estar casi inconsciente. Pero criticar los hábitos de sueño de una dama, había sido penado por Eliza, nunca le recriminaría nada a su esposa, sería encomendado a ella, y si algo le molestaba, se lo diría a su hermana para que ella lo arreglara, ese había sido el trato cuando el accedió a desposar a una desconocida.

—Estamos bien de tiempo, tomaremos el desayuno y alguna última actividad.

—Entiendo.

Luisa inclinó la cabeza escabulléndose entre las sábanas para ir al baño. Él no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada mientras el atisbo de un sentimiento germinaba con desagradable profundidad.

¿Y si ella fingía ser feliz solamente para que no la echaran a la calle?

Sería inaudito, imperdonable.

—Pero como si realmente importara.— dijo ufanamente saliendo del camarote.

.

Luisa usaba un enorme sombrero, lo habían comprado en Italia junto con el traje completo que usaba. Ofreció su brazo para conducirla, sentía que cada vez le salía mejor, a final de cuentas la práctica hacía al maestro. Bajaron tranquilamente, conscientes de que los dos empleados que habían contratado para el propósito de asistencia durante su viaje, se harían cargo de todo el equipaje.

Pronto divisaron a Eliza agitando la mano.

Luisa corrió hacia ella olvidándose de que llevaba zapatos altos y no estaba del todo acostumbrada a ellos, Neal estiró los brazos pensando que se caería al enredarse con el vuelo de la falda, pero su preocupación fue innecesaria, ella consiguió recobrar el equilibrio y alcanzo a su amiga.

Él por su parte se quedó un poco rezagado, llegó hasta el auto, pero con paso lento.

—Luisa y yo vamos a la casa para almorzar y me mostrara todo lo que compró, tú te irás con George, tienes un almuerzo con la mesa directiva.— dijo Eliza señalando un auto secundario donde esperaba el hombre mencionado.

—El señor William lo espera, señor Leagan.

—Vizconde de Stansgate.— corrigió Eliza entre dientes, con una sonrisa cruel y una mirada gélida. Luisa ya estaba dentro del auto, Eliza la había metido con una disimulada obligación.

—Nos veremos en la cena, Neal.

—Sí, claro.

La señorita Leagan subió a su auto y este se puso en marcha enseguida. Por un instante a él se le antojó restarle importancia al hecho, con el ceño fruncido iba a girarse para subir con George pero el grito de Luisa lo hizo girar, la chica se había asomado por la ventana agitando la mano a modo de despedida, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sintió que su rostro enrojecía y tímidamente levantó también la mano.

Súbitamente se giró y entró al auto chasqueando la lengua.

—Eliza la va a reñir por hacer eso.— dijo despectivamente acomodándose en el asiento.

—La señorita Leagan es muy condescendiente, es su amiga, y es esposa de usted después de todo.

Neal desvió la mirada.

—Cierra la boca, George, no sabes de lo que hablas.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u si, yo si imagino a Neal virgen y casto hasta el matrimonio aunque muchas lo pinten como bastardo mujeriego jeje_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Felices fiestas!_


	4. Vas a darme un heredero

**Vas a darme un heredero**

El almuerzo con los demás miembros de la junta dio paso a una sesión de casi tres horas, lo que retrasó por cuarenta minutos dos citas que tenía en agenda y por tanto, perdió el descanso para comer y pasó directamente a atender la firma retrasada –por lo de su luna de miel- de todos los escritos pendientes. Como parte de la familia, tenía una buena cantidad de acciones que requerían la autorización no solo de Albert y Archie, sino la suya también. Luego de sentir que el día iba acabando mal, regresaba a casa totalmente cansado, con mucha hambre y algo aturdido por el parloteo de su nuevo becario.

Pero apenas abrió la puerta, antes de anunciar su llegada, Eliza saltó sobre él con una rapidez impresionante para alguien que carga el doble de su peso en tela. Retrocedió bruscamente chocando contra la puerta cerrada, quedó acorralado entre los brazos de su hermana que golpeó fuertemente con las palmas la madera.

Furiosa no era la palabra más adecuada para describirla, era mucho más que eso y en sus ojos se revelaba un desprecio y frialdad que era como si le estuviera viendo morir por sus manos.

— ¿Eliza?

— ¿Por qué Luisa no está embarazada? ¡Fueron dos meses! ¡Cielo Santo! ¡Dos meses!

Dijo ella apretando mucho los dientes para que nadie más escuchara lo que pudo ser un estallido de gritos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero cómo es que…

— ¡¿Cómo es que, nada?!

Neal tartamudeo un poco, parpadeó rápido como si no acabara de creer lo que sucedía, lo que le estaba ¿Reclamando? Era una acusación sin importancia, no era como si eso se lograra a la primera, sus padres mismo habían tardado casi dos años en lograrlo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que esto va a tener sentido si no hay un heredero para el vizcondado de Stansgate?

—Eliza, Dios Santo, cálmate…

— ¡No! ¡No! Si no tienen un hijo y Luisa decide dejarte ¡Vamos a perder la única oportunidad que tenemos para salir de la sombra de los Ardley!

Neal guardó silencio. No tenía palabras para defenderse de lo que aún no terminaba de asimilar como una verdadera acusación, tan seria como lo hacía parecer con semejante escena, el hambre se le había ido y el parloteo de su becario se disipó entre los gritos de Eliza.

—Eliza, alguien puede escucharte…

—Date prisa Neal, es una orden.

Eliza lo dejó plantado en la puerta y marchó escaleras arriba. Pasaron unos minutos largos en completo silencio que pasó de pie frente a la puerta como si le hubiera clavado a ella, hasta que una de las sirvientas que pasaba por ahí le miró con perplejidad.

— ¿Señor? — preguntó logrando hacerle reaccionar.

—Quiero algo para cenar…

— ¿Preparo el comedor o desea que la suba a su habitación para que esté con su esposa?

Neal tragó saliva enrojeciéndose casi enseguida. Si iba con Luisa tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto respecto a lo que Eliza quería…

— ¿Se siente bien?

— ¡No es tu asunto! Olvídalo, he perdido el apetito.

Molesto con todo a su alrededor subió las escaleras desabrochándose los botones de la camisa y la corbata. Tomó aire antes de entrar al ala que le habían asignado como privada para él y su esposa.

—Luisa…— llamó tan firme como pudo.

— ¡Neal! ¡Regresaste!

Luisa corrió hacia él dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo. Neal volvió a tomar aire posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella de una manera un tanto bruta, pero no lo había hecho a propósito, fue más como una reacción de su propia determinación.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—… Yo…

Inhaló profundamente. Exhalo despacio, ya empezaba sentir las orejas calientes, pero luchaba contra su propia vergüenza solo porque no quería seguir interpretando el papel de inexperto en ciertas materias que conllevaban al nacimiento de los bebés… aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que estaba listo para dejarlo.

— ¿Neal?

—Luisa. — repitió con más seriedad. Pero no se le ocurrió nada más para decirle, pero sí sabía qué hacer, volvió a acercarla y la besó en los labios con menos torpeza que la primera vez, despacio la condujo más al fondo, directamente a la cama.

Solo había una única forma de hacer herederos, tal vez la cuestión por la que Luisa no estaba embarazada era la poca frecuencia, lógicamente que arreglando eso, debería de solucionarse la demanda. Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo suspirar porque Luisa lo hizo primero.

Una noche demasiado corta, una semana demasiado ocupada, pero al final del siguiente mes, finalmente las demandas de Eliza se vieron exitosamente satisfechas.

— ¿Se…segura? — preguntó Neal mirando a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

—El médico lo confirmó. Le ha dado una lista de cuidados que por supuesto, ya estamos siguiendo, solo lo mejor para mi sobrino. Nuestra madre también está emocionada, está organizando un viaje de compras, ha hecho una cita con un diseñador para los muebles.

—Vaya…

Neal paseaba de un lado a otro de la oficina. Eliza había llegado de improviso, pero hacerla pasar no fue necesario ni preguntar, ya cuando lo notó, hasta había tomado asiento. Se encaminó a la puerta de su despacho tomando de paso su abrigo, el clima otoñal y sus vientos le hacían requerirlo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A ver a Luisa.

— ¡Neal! — chilló ella poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba su cartera sobre el escritorio con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Si vine a decírtelo no era para que corrieras con ella, era para que compraras un regalo, es lo más apropiado, nuestro padre le regaló a nuestra madre un prendedor de diamante y perlas cuando anunció que estaba embarazada de mi, y un collar de rubíes para cuando fuiste tú ¿Qué le vas a dar?

—No sé, algo, pasaré al centro…

—Te acompaño. — sentenció la mujer alcanzándolo y tomando su brazo con fuerza como si fuese a escaparse de su vista.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Pienso que Eliza necesita ayuda… muy seriamente._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!

_P.D de última hora:_

_Guante de piedra, si leí esa parte de la ciudadanía, pero eso solo restringe sus derechos políticos (votar y/o ser electo para cualquier cargo) aunque se aclara que el congreso debe aprobarlo, si existe esta aprobación ciertamente se limita la ciudadanía a lo de ser electo mas no significa perder la nacionalidad. Pero no entremos en detalles que hay trama para abordar algo de lo que propones :D_


End file.
